A Quiet Day
by AnimeSiren
Summary: It was a quiet day when Hinamori came to ask Hitsugaya a question. HinaXHitsu.
1. Chapter 1

**A Quiet Day**

**Chapter One**

_Enjoy_

**X-_X-_X**

One of the things Hitsugaya Toushiro loves most about his tenth division is its garden.

He loved to sit there, quiet on one of the immaculate stone benches. Sometimes he'd bring a book, but never anything else, like paperwork perhaps.

That was the reason he was sitting there now. His paperwork had finally reached unbearable heights. And it was all because of his orange haired lieutenant.

He figured that if she would sit down and do _her _paperwork than he might be able to have _his_ done in an hour or less. But no, she had to hold a "Shinigami Sake Festival" and decide to dump her last two days of paperwork with _his_.

Therefore he was here in the garden and his paperwork was back in his office.

He smirked. Nice, calm, relaxing, and no paperwork; this was the reason captain Hitsugaya Toushiro loved to sit in the garden.

But alas, as fate says, all good things must come to an end.

In this case it was a halting, peace shattering end like none other before.

He cringed.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" asked a tentative voice. It was only a whisper on the wind, but it was stronger than any commander's tone.

Though, as he reflected, he figured than if anyone else had disturbed him they would have met Hyourinmaru.

But it was Hinamori, so she could live.

Just this once.

"Yes, Hinamori?" he said in what he hoped was his 'I'm trying to sound busy' tone.

"I-I have a question," she replied, she seemed nervous noted Toushiro.

A nervous Hinamori, wanting to ask a question in his peaceful garden was enough to make him _slightly_ nervous.

"Yes, yes what is it?" he asked turning from where he was seated, his back facing her, so that he could face her. His eyes found the curve of her neck, the breath of her hair, and the light of her eyes as they always did when she was before him.

But she didn't say anything. She remained _silent_.

"Hinamori, you had a question?" he demanded once again, glaring slightly.

"Hitsugaya-kun," she began, her eyes were wide but they were staring dutifully at the ground and not at him. "How do you tell someone that you love them?"

Hitsugaya's first thought was 'what!' and he almost blurted that out, but he refrained from doing so. Instead he said:

"What do you mean, Hinamori?" he crossed his arms and continued to look at her.

"Well," she began, choosing her wording wisely. "How would you tell someone that you love them, Shiro-chan?"

"I don't know," said Hitsugaya incredulously. "Why ask me? When have I ever told someone that I love them? And don't call me that! Bed-Wetter Momo!"

"Yes, yes Hitsygaya-kun. But you're really the only one that I could ask," she finally looked up at him, her eyes darting a bit, nervously.

He looked at her, observed her, just for a moment, before turning back around, so that his back was facing her again.

Most would have taken this as a dismissive gesture, but not Hinamori, she still stood there. Hitsugaya could hear her scuffling her feet lightly.

But he _did_ turn back around.

"Momo," he began, connecting eyes with her. His were tinged with sadness. "If you love someone so much that you think about them all the time, and you feel differently around them, and you even speak and act differently around them than I believe that you should tell them right out."

He continued to look at Hinamori.

"If you love someone with such a passion as that, as much as that, then you owe it to yourself and that person, to just tell them."

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun," she said. She looked rather blown away at his sudden passionate answer to her question.

"You're welcome," said Hitsugaya quietly.

Hinamori bowed slightly and turned to leave.

And as they both turned away, Hinamori to find her way out of the tenth division complex, Hitsugaya back to his bench, they both shared a thought.

_'I should tell him.'_

_'I should tell her.'_

**X-_X-_X**

_**This was my third story ever on fanfiction, and imagine, it took me five whole years to finally edit it. It was nice to take a trip back down memory lane, and to perceive the ideas that I used to write with.**_

_**Hitsugaya and Hinamori will always be special with this story. I hope all that have read have enjoyed it.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**AnimeSiren**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Quiet Day**

**Chapter Two**

_Enjoy_

**X-_X-_X**

Hinamori sat on her bed in her quarters in the fifth division headquarters without thinking concernedly about anything in particular…

…okay, that was a lie.

She was thinking very hard and very in particularly about a certain white haired, midget height, foul tempered, tenth division captain.

She had approached him the day before with the full intent to tell him all about her feelings of admiration and adoration, but she had frozen and instead asked him how to tell someone that you're in love with them.

Wonderful dodge, seriously, great courageous work.

Simply breathtaking really.

Hinamori sighed and turned over on her side, dooming herself to a life of cowardice.

X-_X-_X

Captain Hitsugaya sighed as he wandered around the endless fourth division corridors.

It was all Hinamori's fault!

At least that's what he told himself.

All he had been able to think about for the past twenty-four hours was the petite lieutenant. This distraction was forming a serious problem.

Because of this new distraction he had messed up the paperwork that was due for emergency supplies' list that all division's had to turn in so that they were able to correctly store any emergency medicine supplies needed in their facilities.

In fact the supply lists were technically Matsumoto's duty however his lazy-good-for-nothing-except-sake lieutenant hadn't filled out the form so it was left for him to do on top of all his other duties…but it's best not to broach that subject quite yet.

Hitsugaya gave a small moan as he looked at one end of the hallway and then the other. They looked identical, what was he supposed to do?

There was no one around and he had been buffeted to all types of places that morning in an attempt to straighten out the small catastrophe that was taking place.

He first went to administration…who sent him to packing…who sent him back to administration… who sent him to Captain Unohana…who sent him to her lieutenant… who sent him back to administration… again…who argued with him… (Again) …and then sent him to the supply room where he was currently trying to find so he could get the damned supplies himself.

Could the day get any worse?

Captain Hitsugaya begged his subconscious not to even think about that…oh the horrors that could just be imagined.

But that damnable fate just had to interfere again.

The day got worse.

"Shiro-chan?" came a sweet voice from down the hallway behind him.

Hitsugaya turned with a certain amount of trepidation, either Captain Ukitake had changed his voice to a females or it was…

"Momo," the only coherent thing he could utter at the moment. Why did she have to turn up now? Here, of all places! "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh…! Captain Unohana asked me to run an errand for her. What are you doing here?" Hinamori responded in kind.

"Paperwork mess-up."

"I see," said Hinamori awkwardly. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, there had never been this much of an uncomfortable silence between them…ever.

"I should be going…" said Toushiro in a vain attempt to try to escape the situation.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to keep you from your duties, Captain Hitsugaya," Hinamori replied bowing slightly.

Hitsugaya refused to let the relief show on his face as he turned around, ready to set off to another part of the illusory fourth division.

"Um…Shiro-chan?" came that sickly sweet voice once again.

What was wrong with that dratted girl! Why couldn't she let anything go?"

Hitsugaya whirled around and said "What Hinamori? What?"

Hinamori looked at his slightly red indignant face and just waved her arms saying 'casually' "Oh never mind, Shiro-chan, it's not important."

Toushiro stalked off this time muttering avidly about 'nicknames.'

'Why can't I just tell him?' Hinamori asked herself, watching her young white-haired angel stalk off to another corridor.

Then a peculiar expression took over her face. '

'I wonder why Shiro-chan was in the maternity ward anyway?'

X-_X-_X

Captain Hitsugaya sighed with annoyance as the bi-monthly financials captain meeting let out, allowing him to return to his turmoil like silence in the tenth division.

He hadn't been able to stand the past few says, he had never gone so long without checking up on Hinamori. He had always made excuses to check up on her wellbeing or mission status or made sure that someone else did it, thoroughly.

He still saw her out and about in Seireitei with one or two of her many friends or sometimes with the underlings of her division whom she was in charge of.

He got so jealous in those instances.

Did she not share the turmoil that he did? Did she not have some form of emotions for him? Couldn't she tell that he was suffering?

That is what made Toushiro Hitsugaya wake from his fitful dreams, that is what made him leave his quarters without even donning his Captain's haori.

That is what made him stalk halfway around the streets of Seireitei, that's what made him in the middle of the night enter the fifth division barracks, sneaking more stealthily than a cat.

He woke Hinamori unceremoniously with a flare of his reiatsu, not bothering to act courteous at all.

She awoke startled but with the instincts of a seasoned fighter, immediately springing for her sword while assessing the situation, she stopped, stunned when she noticed that it was Captain Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan?" she mumbled almost incoherently "What-?"

Hitsugaya cut her off indignantly. "Do you not care, Hinamori?"

"About what?" asked Hinamori startled. "Has something happened within Seireitei? Has someone been attacked?"

"You could say that."

"I'm confused Shiro-chan?"

Toushiro turned towards the opposite wall, his fury radiating off in waves, this only served to make Hinamori all the more confused.

"Me," started Hitsugaya "I am the one that has been attacked."

Ignoring Hinamori's gasp he continued. "I have let my heart shatter, and I have done nothing to abate it."

Hinamori had lost all tracks of time and space now and was looking at Hitsugaya with quiet astonishment.

He turned back towards her and asked one question:

"Hinamori, do you care for me?"

"Of course, Shiro-chan. I—!" Hitsugaya again cut off Hinamori.

"Do you love me Hinamori, as I love you?"

This was Hinamori's judgment point. This was where she would either make or break. She remembered her earlier acceptance of cowardice, remembered her failed attempts, and then she threw all regard out the window.

"Shiro-chan, I have loved you since the day I met you."

Hitsugaya's face relaxed completely and broke out into a rare smile that few to none had ever seen before.

"Thank you Hinamori, thank you."

**X-_X-_X**

_**This was the long awaited second chapter, I remember that nearly every review I received was a demand for more, and the second chapter did indeed finish it nicely I think. Revised and edited it now is, and it's been nice to look back!**_

_**I hope everyone enjoyed, let me know your thoughts!**_

_**-AnimeSiren**_


End file.
